My Little Pony, Friendship Is Magic: Some Strange Friends
by Cuphead
Summary: Some characters of legendary games appears in a forest, so together, they go more in this strange new world. But what they not know is that in the same forest, someponies are looking for something called "The Elements of Harmony", this can't end well. (chronologically in episode 2 of the series MLP FIM)(MADE WITH GOOGLE TRADUCTOR,ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE)
1. PROLOGUE 1

**MY LITTLE PONY : FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC**

**SOME STRANGE FRIENDS**

**PROLOGUE, ****PART 1:**

**HOW ALL START.**

* * *

Everything begin in a small house near the mushroom kingdom, two brothers are sleeping, each one in a bed, one was fat and the other was thin,the two were both wearing blue overalls, white gloves and cafes shoes, the first was wearing red under the overall, while the other had it in green, they also wore caps, the first wearing a red cap with the letter "M" in the middle of this, and the other had a green cap with letter "L" in the middle of his too.

The brother wearing red awoke, look at a clock that had at hand, and turned to sleep again,all was in silent until suddenly the red awoke immediately

" LUIGI WAKE UP! " Said the person that is wearing the red shirt, the dressed in green called Luigi only said:

" ZZZ... Mom, I do not wanna go to school... ZZZ "

" QUICK LUIGI ,WE ARE LATE! " The red one said, jumping out of the bed and running to the bathroom, Luigi got up from the bed alerted.

" LATE!... Late for what mario? " the one that wear red called Mario came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush.

" ... You forgot, right?. " asked Mario with a unimpressed face.

" Umm ... yes? "

" Today you and me are going to camping in the bubble lake, remember? " Said Mario, Luigi sit in the bed thinking for a moment, and then he remember.

" oh yeah!, i remember now, is that why we slept with our clothes on right? "

" Nah, that was because we forgot to change clothes " Answer the red plumber remembering the party of yesterday... and how Luigi got stuck in the bathroom, Mario chuckle a little, while Luigi got up.

" Well, I'm going to brush my teeths " Luigi goes inside of the bathroom, and Mario follows him.

" but made it quick, we need to say goodbye to the princess "

" okay... " replied the green one a little tired.

* * *

**In other place**

Elsewhere, on a planet with the form of a yellow star, a pink puffball with red shoes was lying on a bed in his house.

" Sugar tutututu tutu ZZZ... oh honey honey tutututu tu tu... ZZZ " Suddenly, someone knocking in his door awakened him.

" Huh? " He got up from his bed,and he was walking to her door, thinking

"Who could that be?" when he open the door, he saw it was a waddle dee color orange with a blue bandana on his head

" Bandana dee?, what are you doing here? " Said the puffall surprised.

" i just came to say goodbye "

" Goodbye?, why? "

" You don't remember?, today you're going to visit the Broccoli Forest to see what is in there. "

" Oh yeah, i remember now, i better go packaging somethings before going. "

" You are not going to brush your teeth? "

" Teeths?, what that? "

" Oh yeah, u had forgotten about that factor, well, goodbye Kirby, i see you when you get back " bandana dee walks away from the house of the pink ball called Kirby.

" Bye!, good to see you... alright, time to pack! "

* * *

**In other place**

Elsewhere, in a house that was in a tree near a forest, a blond guy with a green tunic and hat with the same color, boots and gloves brown color and Pantalos color light brown it was, apparently, he was packing things.

" I'm lucky to have this invisible bag with unlimited space " When he save everything on the bag, he go out, and he climbing down the tree, but when he was about to enter the forest, someone stop it.

" Link where are you going? " a voice was heard behind the guy wearing green called link, when he turned,he saw a woman with coffee hair,a purple blouse and a white skirt

" Princess Zelda!, what are you doing here?. "

" Link, you can call me only Zelda, and i came here to say goodbye, do you thought i forgot that you were going to the lost forest? " Said the princess to the surprised heroe.

" Hehe, could not expect anything more from you " And then, Zelda hug Link, surprise him (again).

" Goodbye Link. " zelda released link, which was slightly flushed

" Well... bye zelda, i see you when i'm back! " Link ran into the woods, Zelda stared the forest for a moment.

" Link... good luck "

* * *

**In other place**

Elsewhere, two pokemons where in a large field, it was a pikachu and togepi, they were playing until the togepi saw a light emanating from a forest that was near, so he followed the light, Pikachu see this and he ran off in an attempt to stop her, but it was useless, the togepi had entered into the woods, he fear that something was happening to him, so he ran into the woods, when he saw that he was trying to touch a bright light, he put togepi in front of him, and angrily told some things, the togepi was looked sad, but before the pikachu end, the light absorbed it, he scream when he was absorbed, then the light vanished, leaving the togepi in the forest scared, but he was relieved to see that the output was near it, and now she was walking towards the output.

* * *

**In other place**

Elsewhere, on a planet that was not far from the planet where mario live, a blue hedgehog was running with a backpack in a place called GREEN HILL, the hedgehog stood up and look at a map that had.

" Ok, i said goodbye to all my friends, i told them where I was going to go and how long it was going to be there, I just hope that nothing bad happens to me or my friends. " Sonic put out from his bag a photo in which he and his friends were: tails, knuckles, amy, cream and cheese, rouge, vector, charmy, espio, blaze, silver and surprisingly shadow , they were all in the birthday party of sonic, after saving the universe again with his small self.

" Well, i know they will be alright, after all, they always help me. " Sonic saves the photo and re-run until a bright light made him reap.

" What the hell!. " When the light disappeared, no trace of sonic was on any side, leaving a quiet environment.

* * *

**IN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM**

mario and luigi were on the edge of the forest,the two are carrying a bag

" Luigi, I hope nothing bad happens when we enter "

" I hope too, Mario. " When the two set foot in the forest, a bright light appeared in front of the brothers.

" ...now that's bad luck "

" ... Yeah " The light absorbed mario, and luigi was left, standing there while the light disappeared.

" ...MARIO!, i have to say this to the Princess!. " Luigi then ran as fast as possible towards the mushroom kingdom.

* * *

**IN POP STAR**

Kirby was happily walking in the woods with an overloaded bag.

" I still think I should have brought more stuff, well, the life is not always fair right? " kirby look at the sides.

" ...I should stop talking to myself, it's going to make crazy and make appeared soon a bright light and take me to some colorful place HAHA- " Soon, a bright light appeared in front of him.

"...*** Buy some apples * " **the light carried kirby, and the bag fell off when the light disappeared, all I was left is was a bag lying on the floor, with food also in the floor.

* * *

**IN HYRULE**

In another forest, Link was walking quietly, he know that this place is always dangerous, but for some reason, he never saw a monster in all the time he was walking.

" Is fortunate that I not found any monsters in this forest. " another bright light suddenly appeared in front of him

" ...I had to speak " When the bright light was gone, there was nothing in the forest

* * *

**WHAT IS HAPPENING?**

**WHAT ARE THOSE BLINDING LIGHTS?**

**WHERE DID IT COME FROM?**

**WHERE WILL OUR HEROES?**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER TITLED**

* * *

**MY LITTLE PONY:FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC:**

**SOME STRANGE FRIENDS**

**PROLOGUE, ****PART 2:**

**KNOWING NEW FRIENDS**


	2. PROLOGUE 2

**MY LITTLE PONY:FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC**

**SOME STRANGE FRIENDS**

**PROLOGUE, ****PART 2:**

**KNOWING NEW FRIENDS**

* * *

You can see in a forest scene at night, it looked quiet until out of nowhere a bright light appeared in, when the light disappeared, in the ground were Mario, Sonic, Link, Kirby and Pikachu, it took a few seconds of silence until everyone woke up at once.

" Mama mia, I have a headache!. "

" I feel like i had eaten a Scarfy, and then he exploded in my head. "

" In what time we are?. "

" ZZZ... Bee's!... eh? where i- ouch!, my head!. "

" Psychodelic... " When they all regained consciousness, they looked at each other, and they quickly got up and put into battle stance.

" Who are you!. " they all stood, still in fighting stance.

" ...um ...do you by chance have not seen a glowing blue light in front of you? " all others were surprised by the question of the pink puffball.

" ...Yes! if it's true, i saw a bright light. " said Mario, everybody was saying agreeing seeing a bright light, but the yellow mouse was a bit confused " ...wait " They all saw Pikachu with a confused face.

" You can understand me?. " all the heroes nodded, the yellow mouse then was having a big smile.

" Great!, I can talk and someone can understand me, and not just heard pika, pika, etc. " Pikachu danced happily, the others just watching him with a sweatdrop in their heads, then, the pink puffball start to talk.

" You know, maybe we're not the enemies, perhaps the thing that brought us here IS the enemy "

" I think you're right, maybe we start with the left foot, anyway, my name is Mario, plumber and hero of the mushroom kingdom. "

" My name's sonic, sonic the hedgehog, fastest thing alive. "

" My name is kirby, hero of dreamland... and maybe the whole universe, who knows "

" My name is link, hero of time, or that's what everybody was saying in my home place. "

" My name is pikachu, eh... electric type mouse?. "

" Good, now maybe we should find out where we are " Said Mario while watching in every direction.

" Simple, we are in a forest. " Said the puffball happily, everybody saw him with a non impressed face. " ...What. "

" We already know that. " Said Mario now with one hand in his face.

" What we want to know is in what place, planet or universe are we. " explained the hero of time to the puffball.

" That's harder, maybe if we walk in the woods we could find some village "

" That's a good idea, I always did that "

" Ok, follow me, i'm good in this. " sonic walked two steps and fell on the floor with his face, everybody laugh at the hedgehog, Sonic just give them a dead glare, Mario just started to walk and start to talk.

" Now, follow me. "

* * *

Everyone followed mario, sonic looked a little annoyed, they walked for a while.

" This place is scary, i wish not having to see it. " As they walked, the light went out until they saw nothing all thanks to the obscurity.

" But not literally! "

" Pikachu, we already know that, you not had to told us. "

" I said nothing. "

" Who said that?. "

" I not!. "

" Pinkie Pie, you're not playing a prank to us, right?. "

" Of course not!... at least not for now. "

" What? "

" Auch!, Ok!, who just pinch me!. "

" Sorry... hehe. "

" Not worry, i'm going to make a little light appear to this place " two voice said, one female and the other was the voice of the red plumber, Mario make appear a small fireball in his hands and the other figure makes light of a horn on his head, in that moment, our heroes saw that in front were 6 multi colored ponies, everybody ( and everypony) was silent for for some seconds, and then everybody began to scream, the heroes and ponies each ran to a tree, but were scared when they saw that the tree had scary faces, but from the screams everybody could hear the laughter of the pink pony, and also kirby was happily sitting watching they run.

" Pinkie!, what are you doing!, Run! "

" Oh girls, you don't understand " Then, the pink pony begin to sing, after the song, the ponies laughed at all the trees, while they are lying on the grass, removing the faces of the trees, while our heroes were standing there like idiots (...well, some of them ARE idiots) when the ponies saw our heroes were still standing there, they were afraid for a moment.

" Girls, don't worry, i'll take care of this " The pink pony path to where the boys are,and stood in front of them,then cleared his throat and said

" ha ha ha. " the boys were just there, standing while watching the pink pony there, waiting for something to happen.

" I said ha ha ha. "

"...what are you doing?. " asked the plumber a little confused.

"Laughing to make all of you disappear, dark beings, ha ha ha. "

" ...we are not mere illusions that disappear laughing, you know?. " Said Link trying to make the pony stop to laugh in front of them.

" Seriously? " Pinkie Pie asked, the boys just nodded. "Oh!, then excuse me. " the pink pony cough and then scream, she ran over to where the other ponies were, the blue flying pony approached where the boys were and said:

" Ok!, who are all of you!, are you nightmare moon helpers?!. "

" What!, no!, we don't even know who is nightmare moon! " Mario defended himself and the others.

" Whoever he is, he has a very strange name "

" That's true, i can imagine that this blue pony name is rainbow dash " The blue hedgehog laugh, but the pegasus just watched him angry.

" How do you know my name?! "

" ...Your name is rainbow dash? "

" Yes!. "

" ...that's a pretty ridiculous name. "

" What did you said!? "

" Ok, everybody, Calm down!, there is probably a error here. " Mario tried to calm down everybody... even if the only ones that were fighting were the blue pony and the blue hedgehog.

" The red one is right, maybe we should talk to them civilly. " the color purple pony said while walking were the boys were and told them.

" Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle, i'm the No 1 student of Princess Celestia, who are you? "

" Well, hello, my name is Mario, the one in a green tunic is Link " Mario point to the hero of time, Link just said _It's a pleasure to meet you._ " The pink ball is Kirby. " the pink puffball said _Hola!._ while jumping excited. " The yellow mouse is Pikachu " Pikachu said _What's up. _" And finally, the blue hedgehog is called Sonic. " Sonic just was waving his hand in a salute form.

" I am happy to know, these are my friends Applejack " _Nice to meet all of you, fellows_ " " Rarity " A_ pleasure, darlings. _" Fluttershy " _emm... hi _" Pinkie Pie " the pink pony jump excited.

" Hello my name is pinkie pie, this forest is very dark don't you think?, and it was amazing how do we find all of you, it was fun, do not you think?, especially when we found the trees, jijijijiji, also i like how Mr. Mario make a ball of fire with his weird hoofs, i wonder how it would be if i could do that, i would look like "hey!, my hoof is making a fireball!, piu, piu, piu." HAHAHAHA- " twilight puts his hoof in Pinkie Pie mouth while She's nervous.

" hehe, and well this is Rainbow Dash. "

" The one with the ridiculous name?. "

" What did you say!. "

" What you heard, blue thing. "

" Look who's talking!. "

" Not again, calm down, please. " the pony and the hedgehog pouted while sitting down. " Anyway, can i ask a question?. "

" Yes?. " Twilight replied.

" What are doing 6 multi colors ponies in a forest accompanied with trees wearing scary faces?. "Asked the plumber a little confused, if he asked this to a sane person, he could look like a totally crazy guy.

" We are looking for a ruined castle that is in this forest, because at the castle there are the elements of harmony. "

" The elements of what?. "

" I will explain it, everything begin with- "

* * *

**AN EXPLANATION LATER**

* * *

" -And that is why we seek the elements of harmony. " Twilight ended his explanation.

" Oh I already understood, so this why. " the purple unicorn nodded at the plumber. " well, why not we walk with you and your friends?. "

" What! " Sonic and Rainbow Dash yelled surprised.

" I have to go along with this stupid and irritating hedgehog!?. "

" And me with this blue thing with a dumb name?, why can we simply go each one in his own way? " suggested the now done hedgehog, obviously don't wanting to go with Rainbow Dash.

" Sonic didn't you hear that there are too many dangers here?, especially that thing called manticore, we better be united "

" ...Okey, but only if you follow me. " Sonic walked two steps and fell on the floor with his face again, everybody laughed at sonic, but Rainbow, Pinkie and Kirby were the one in the floor dying in laugh, when they finished, sonic stood idly, glare them with a dead stare.

" Sonic, you know, it looks like we will stick very well, like the floor and your face!. " everybody laugh at the joke that mario told.

" Hey! "

* * *

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

The boys and the ponies were walking through the woods when suddenly a spider web appeared in front of them.

" ...I don't know why, but this gives me a bad feeling. " said Mario while doing a step back.

" Woah!, look at the size of that thing! " said Applejack, while stepping back too.

" Beware, these things can be very- " Mario saw that Pinkie Pie was entangled in the spider web " -Sticky... really?. "

" Pinkie!, what happened? " Asked Twilight surprised about the fact that one of her friends is stuck in a spider web.

" MMM MMM MMM "

" What? " Asked Link confused.

" There's spider web in his mouth " said Pikachu while pointing to the spider web in the pink pony mouth.

" We will have to get her out of there, come on!. " Said Rainbow Dash while flying were Pinkie Pie was, Mario and Link and Applejack walked too, Mario and Link and tried to pull the web, but without luck, the same thing happened to Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

" Drat, it's no use. " said Applejack, Sonic just tremble a little while being confused about these reaction.

" Maybe if everybody pull?. " suggested the shy pegasus, when everybody was gonna pull, Twilight stop everybody.

" Wait a moment ... i remember seeing these spider web!."

" Where? "

" In a book, i read that these spider web are made of a arcelius spider, a very rare species only found in places like this "

" Did you book say how to remove the web? " Asked the blue hedgehog, hoping for a yes.

" Luckily, yes, the arcelius spider is a species that is always sad, and hangs its web in the trees to entrapment, the web is a special that is made of pure sadness, the only way to remove the spider is making that species feel happy, if the spider is happy, the web of sadness disappears. " Everybody saw Twilight with a confused face.

" Twilight, i know this is a bad time but... pinkie is the only one who knows how to make people happy, and she is busy right now, how we gonna do to make happy the spider? " Asked Rarity worried about her pink friend.

" Besides, we have to find the spider, and that can take a lot of time, because this forest is HUGE and also-"

" There he is " Mario pointed to a giant spider color purple with black spots who was sadly sitting on a log, Sonic just deadpanned.

" ...Forget that part of finding it, how do we make that thing happy?. "

" I... i don't know, the only one who knows is Pinkie Pie, but she seems entangled in her problems." said Twilight worried a lot.

" What if you just ask him what happen? "

" Kirby, I will make you a simple math problem, a Kirby plus a giant spider equals to?. " Asked Sonic waiting for respond.

" 42? "

" The answer is a Kirby eaten. "

" Wow!, can you make another?. "

" Of course, if we add one mario and divide... wait a moment, what the hell i'm doing?!, the point is that he is an evil spider! " Yell the blue hedgehog annoyed.

" i don't care if you want to stay here, but i'm gonna go. " Kirby then begin to walk toward the spider direction.

" kirby! "

" Wait! "

" Don't go! "

The three friends were to began to run where Kirby was going.

" Wait! " The three stopped and turned to see Pikachu "...Let him go. "

" What!? " The three guys yelled surprised at the mouse words.

" You're crazy?, he gonna be eaten by a giant spider! " the blue hedgehog was nervous and astonish about her friend decision.

" Just wait, Kirby knows what to do, you have to trust him. " The three were only watching Pikachu, then, the three went to see how Pinkie Pie was doing. Twilight stood next to Pikachu.

" You think that kirby can do it?. "

" Of course, you only need a little of hope. " Pikachu walked away to where the other are.

" Hmm... hope. "

* * *

**KIRBY IS GONNA MAKE HAPPY THE SPIDER?**

**WHERE ARE THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY?**

**CAN PINKIE BE ALL THIS TIME WITHOUT BEING ABLE TO TALK?**

**" MMM MMM MMM! "**

**CAN SONIC AND RAINBOW DASH GET ALONG?... I DOUBT IT BECAUSE RAINBOW DASH AND SONIC ARE IDIOTS...**

**" HEY! "**

**ALL THIS AND MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER TITLED**

* * *

**MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC**

**SOME STRANGE FRIENDS**

**PROLOGUE, ****PART 3:**

**REACHING THE END OF THE ROAD**


	3. PROLOGUE 3

**MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC**

**SOME STRANGE FRIENDS **

**PROLOGUE, ****PART 3:**

**REACHING THE END OF THE ROAD**

* * *

Kirby walked happily toward the spider, when he arrived, Kirby saw that he was sitting on a log, and next to him there was another log, so he sat down in there, but what he not know is that twilight was stealthily following him, hiding behind a tree.

" I hope you good luck, Kirby. " Twilight said to herself.

" You're spying kirby? " Twilight almost yell, but luckily, Mario covers her mouth. " sssshhhh, you gonna make that they find us. "

" he's right " Mario almost yell too, but still luckily, Sonic covers his mouth. " Mario, silence "

" What are you doing here? " Asked the surprised purple unicorn.

" What are YOU doing here " Sonic astutely turn back the question to the now nervous pony.

" Well... i just came to sit down, hehe "

" Hidden behind a tree? "

" With a perfect angle to see kirby? " The two guys realise something... Twilight suck at lying. The purple unicorn just sighed.

" Okay, you caught me, i was seeing Kirby "

" You don't believe that he can do it? " Asked Mario confused.

" No!, it's just that I want to see how it does "

" I hope he does, and if that spider tries to do something, I make it suffer. " Said Sonic worried about the health of Kirby.

" Wow, i didn't know you care " Said Mario surprised, very surprised.

" Of course I care,i protect them with my life "

" Everyone? "

" Yes "

" You care? "

" Yeah "

" Which means that you care about rainbow dash! " Said Twilight with a smile.

" Of course- wait, what!? " Sonic realised horrified.

" Sonic care about Rainbow, Sonic care about Rainbow " Mario taunted at the hedgehog, Sonic only said _SHUT UP _every time he taunted, Twilight just giggled a little.

" Hehe, anyway, let's see kirby, shall we? " Asked Twilight, the two heroes just nodded, and started to see. The three see that kirby is still sitting happily and the spider sadly.

" Hi!. " Said Kirby happily, the spider just sit there, silent, but Kirby don't gonna give up that easy.

" Kirby is my name, what's your name?. "

" ...Raul " said the Spider called Raul, Kirby was happy that the spider finally talked.

" Raul? you have a great name!. " complemented the puffball with a smile.

" ...why do you do it? " Raul asked, making the puffball confused, but he was still smiling.

" What thing? "

" Talk, usually, the ponies run away from me, although... i see you're not a pony. "

" I'm not a pony, wait... " Kirby look at himself, expecting to see hooves or something." Nope, i'm not a pony, and why the ponies run from you?. "

" Because of my aspect " that call the attention of the puffball.

" Your aspect? " asked Kirby confused, why ponies could run for something so silly?.

" Yeah, because of my aspect the ponies think I'm dangerous, so they run. " Answered the spider, Kirby just Gasped.

" Just for that?, that's really bad!, what really matters is inside, not the outside, and that's why you're so sad? "

" ...Yes "

" Because you shouldn't be. " Said the pink puffball, Raul just said a confused _Huh?,_ and Kirby stands above the log.

" look, sadness is something very bad, you should avoid it, and you might be more happy, because happiness is something that is very good, it feels good when you are, like me, I'm always happy, well, sometimes I get sad or angry, but when always remember my friends, i become happier than ever, perhaps the only thing you need are friends, there no more spiders like you?. "

" ...I don't know, my kind are a very rare, you know? "

" Oh yeah, right, hehe, but you must not be discouraged, there are also other arachnids like you in this forest. " Said the happy pink puffball, Raul just thinks for a second to finally smile and yell.

" You're right!. "

" Maybe you should look for more place, i mean, you already find one. "

" Seriously!?, who!?. "

" Me, hehehe. "

" ...y-you?. "

" Yes. " replied the puffball happily, that surprised the spider and making more happy.

" ...You know, you're right!, I'll find friends in this forest, I'm going!. " Raul ran off happily, but before he left, he said to kirby.

" Thanks Kirby, i see you soon!. " Raul disappeared from the view of the puffball.

" Farewell Raul!, that's the spider more friendly that i ever meet. " Kirby jump, and walk where Mario, Sonic and Twilight are.

" Here come!. "

" Run!. " Sonic and Mario ran very fast to where the others are, Kirby came to the tree where it was Twilight, Twilight is on the ground, because when Mario and Sonic ran they made Twilight fall.

" Hi Twilight... what are you doing on the floor?." Asked the Puffball with his natural positive emotions.

" Eh... I was here... asleep!, hehehe. " Twilight laugh nervously, Kirby just see her with a confused smile.

" Well, maybe we should go back to see if pinkie left the web. " Twilight stood up and walked with Kirby to where the other are.

" You make very happy that spider. "

" Yes, it seems that happiness is one of my qualities, hehe. " The two smiled and laugh, while twilight was thinking something.

" What's funny?. " Said Pinkie Pie with a smile, scarring Twilight and make her scream.

" Pinkie Pie!, You scared me!. "

" Hi pinkie Pi- Uff! " Pinkie Pie happily hugged Kirby.

" Pinkie, Where are the others?. " Asked Twilight confused.

" They're there, they claimed to see a red light over there. " Pinkie Pie said releasing Kirby from the hug and pointing in some place.

" Aaaaahhhhh!. " The voice of Mario and Pikachu could be heard yelling, confusing the unicorn.

" Run for your life!. " The voice of Applejack can be heard too.

" Save me superman! " That was the voice of Sonic.

" Run and shut up, you dumb hedgehog!. " that's Rainbow Dash, without a doubt.

" Holy triforce!. " Hmm... i think that's Link

kirby, twilight and pinkie pie viewed from whence came those cries, when they saw that from afar it looked Mario carrying a unconscious Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Sonic carrying Rarity ( also unconscious), and Link with Pikachu in his arms (No, he's not unconscious.) running quickly while behind them were seen be thousands and thousands of tiny black balls with red eyes and sharp teeth running straight for them.

" Impossible, soulteeths!. " Screamed Twilight both surprised and scared.

" soulteeths?. " The Pink Pony and Puffball said both confused.

" They are weak alone, but voracious when they are together, we have to run, now! " Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Kirby ran, being grouped with the others.

" Hello, what are you doing?. " Said Kirby running with his little feets.

" You don't see?!, we are running for our lives!. " answer the running hedgehog.

"This is funny!, yuju!. "

" Pinkie Pie, shut up and run faster! " They ran for some seconds... and then they saw that there was a great precipice in front of them. " ... Oh, come on!. "

" Now what do we do?! " yelled Mario, everyone believed to be dead, well except for kirby and pinkie of course, but luckily, twilight got an idea.

" I have an idea!, but we must keep running toward the cliff. " Yelled Twilight, everybody nodded... except for Sonic.

" Are you crazy! "

" Sonic, trust me. " Twilight saw Sonic by the eyes, Sonic just shut up for some seconds before answering.

" ...Ok, i trust you!, but if we die i kill you. " Replied the blue hedgehog, everybody were still running, and when they were almost to fall down the cliff, the horn of twilight brightened, and suddenly they all disappeared, causing all the soulteeths to fall down the cliff, later, they reappeared in the same place, Link leave Pikachu on the floor, and went see, he saw that there were about 10 of them in a small branch, Link just watch them there, and then he put his hand on his invisible bag and pulled out a large rope and then tied her to a nearby rock, the group was confused.

" Eh... Link, what are you doing?. " Asked the hedgehog, hoping it wasn't what he was thinking.

" Save those soulteeth's " The answer of Link make Sonic and Rainbow Dash scream _What!?_.

" Those things almost kill us and now you want to save them?! " Asked Rainbow Dash, expecting a no, but Link only nodded. "... Sonic, I think your friend is crazy. "

" This is the first time i think you're right, Rainbow. "

" Maybe we should leave to do it, anyway we have nothing to lose. " Shrugged the yellow mouse.

" Nothing except our lives. " added Rainbow Dash feeling like she's gonna fall.

" Good point, maybe we should move away a little. " Suggest Applejack, everybody nodded.

" Be careful, Link. " Twilight said to the hero of time, he just nodded, when his friends were in a safe spot, link throw the rest of the rope in the precipice.

" Hang on of this!. " The soulteeths hear that, they all jumped to the rope and climbed to the top, when they arrived, they looked at the link, they just stare until a soulteeth say.

" ...Thanks " Link just stare at him with a serious look.

" You're welcome. "

"The elements are close... "

" You know where are the elements of harmony?! " Twilight get out of the place she was hiding, after hearing them talk about the elements.

" Yes... water... bridge... castle... thanks... " After saying that, the soulteeths left, leaving only the boys and ponies confuseds.

"...Okey, that was weird " Said Sonic, everybody was agreed.

" Well, at least we know that the elements are in a castle, we should follow the path. "

" Mario, did you forget that we are near a cliff? " Said Rainbow Dash pointing with her hoof the cliff.

" Well... Hey!, look, a bridge!. " Mario pointed to a bridge that was among the precipice.

" ...I don't know if be happy or mad " Said Rainbow Dash a little annoyed.

" Maybe it's better if we keep walking. " when kirby was speaking, Rarity and Fluttershy were walking up.

" Oww, what happened!? " Said Rarity, with one hoof in her head.

" ...Where we a-a-r-e? " Said Fluttershy panicking.

" Hey, look, they're finally awakening. " Applejack joked.

" Yes!, you lost the most epic chase of all equestria. " Pinkie Pie said Excited about telling this to everypony.

" We better follow Kirby advice, we tell you what happened on the road "

* * *

**SCENE CHANGE**

everyone walked peacefully, they all were talking about something, Mario was talking with Twilight and Rarity about how he beat his enemy and rival: Bowser, and saved the princess of Mushroom Kingdom: Princess Peach, Kirby and Pinkie Pie were singing a song, Link and Applejack were talking about growing plants, Pikachu was talking with Fluttershy about different animals and pokemon, and finally, Sonic and Rainbow Dash were arguing who is better (Of course), they were like this for some time until they reached to a turbulent river.

" Wow, this looks like a big problem. " Said Mario while watching the water.

" How we cross it? " Said Pinkie Pie while touching the water of the river.

" Easy, we just have to swim. " All the ponies watch Kirby with a incredulous look.

" All of you are crazy, how can you think we can cross that river with all the turbulence " Said Rainbow Dash .

" Have you never crossed a river like that one? " said Kirby pointing the river.

" Let me think... hmm... no, never. " Rainbow Dash said with a serious look.

" kirby, you know that we have company. " Said Mario trying to getting out of Kirby head that they can swim the turbulent river.

" Hey, wait... where is Sonic?. " Everyone turned confused, tried to see if they could see sonic, and they succeeded, sonic was hiding behind a big tree.

" Sonic?, what are you doing there? " Mario asked confused.

" I'm just watching ... the bark of this tree!, it would be nice to make a great book " Said Sonic while touching the bark of the tree, everybody saw him with a unamused face.

" Sonic, we all know you're lying, what is the problem? " Said Applejack with a unamused face.

" Well... uh... i... i... "

" JUST SAY IT " Rainbow Dash yelled annoyed about the hedgehog.

" I am afraid of the water!. " Scream Sonic while hiding his face behind the tree, everything was silent when they hear this, but then, Rainbow Dash began to laugh and fall to the floor, then Pinkie Pie, and then Kirby, and finally, everybody was laughing, sonic looked very ashamed of this.

" I cannot believe that "The Great Sonic The Hedgehog" is afraid of the water. " Said Rainbow Dash, still laughing.

" Water in general no, only the depth one, since i don't know how to swim "

" Haha, don't worry Sonic, hehe, if you want someday i'll help you to learn how to swim. "

" No thanks, go to hell. " Replied angry the blue hedgehog.

" But sonic, you can not run from your fears forever. " said the shy pony trying to make him feel better.

" I've done so far, and i can do it for much longer. " When Sonic ended to talk, everybody hear a cry that could be heard through the bushes.

" What is that? " Asked the plumber confused about the cry.

"Sounds like a cry, and seems to come from in the bushes " Said Twilight while walking to the bushes, the ponies and the boys looked through the bushes to see in the water of a sea serpent color purple, his tail make all the turbulence of the river.

" My world!, my world!. "

" Excuse me sir, why are you crying?. " Asked Twilight, curious about what happen.

" To be honest, i don't know, here i was, not bothering anyone, when suddenly a cloud of smoke came and cut my precious mustache in half " the sea serpent pointed at his mustache, which was blond and was cut in half.

" and now I see really ugly!." The snake cry and dived back into the water, which make the water came from the river dipping in the ponies, luckily the boys managed to dodge the water because everyone was hiding behind a tree.

" That was close, thanks tree. " Said Mario while touching the tree.

" Yeah, you don't want to know what happens when I get wet. " Said the Pikachu touching his red cheeks.

" What happens?. " Asked a confused Mario, interested about what could possibly happen.

" Secret. " Mario just glare at the pokemon, he just smile.

" I'm the only one who saw this funny " Asked Sonic chuckling.

" No, you weren't the only one " responded Link, chuckling too, Mario and Pikachu nodded.

" Hey guys" The boys turn to see Kirby, the puffball was seeing the river, thinking about some way to cross it.

" I think i have an idea. "

* * *

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

The scene shifts to the ponies on the other side of the river, the serpent said goodbye, apparently, where he had a half mustache, the tail of rarity was in his place, then, everypony stopped waving goodbye.

" ...Hey girls. " They all looked at twilight. " Where are the boys?. "

" Behind you, Twilight. " Said Mario, making Twilight yell loudly.

" She never runs out of voice, right?. " Asked the hedgehog half-joking.

" Apparently. " Responded the yellow mouse.

"But, you, there, where, snake, sea, water, river, turbulent!. " Mario cover Twilight mouth with his hand.

" Twilight, calm down, you're saying many words, well, not as many as pinkie, but you know what i'm talking about. " Mario remove his hand

" How did you guys got here!?. " Asked the purple unicorn perplex.

" I assumed that you were over there. " Said Rainbow Dash while pointing with her hoof the other side of the river.

" And i didn't see ya in the serpent back. " Said Applejack trying to remember if she see the guys.

" Simple, kirby helped us " said Mario while smiling.

" Don't tell me that you came swimming from there to here. " Said the purple unicorn unamused.

" Nope... we came flying! " Said the yellow mouse with a cocky smile.

" Flying!? " Everypony yelled after Pikachu ended talking.

" But that's impossible!, especially without wings!, and also tremendous support weight!, and more if is just a small pink ball!. " Said Rainbow Dash feeling like she's gonna go crazy.

" Rainbow, I think you're underestimating kirby, your parents never taught you not to judge a book by its cover, look there comes with Link " Said Sonic while pointing something flying, everyone saw that link was flying with kirby, kirby enduring her breath, and Link has his arms in the feet of Kirby, when they arrived they saw that everypony had their mouths open, especially Rainbow Dash and Twilight, while Sonic, Mario and Pikachu were laughing.

" *POOF* ...What? "

* * *

**SCENE CHANGE**

Everyone walked through the forest again, Twilight achievement to see the castle behind a dangerous mist.

" Look, there is, come on! " Twilight was running, but before it reached she yelled, she almost fall in a cliff, but luckily, Mario and Applejack grab her.

" Woah!, that was close " Said Applejack while the two pulled Twilight up.

" Too close if you ask me. " Said Mario finally putting Twilight out of danger.

" How do we get there? " Asked Twilight while trying to see the other side of the cliff.

" Look, here is a bridge, it look like the other half fall down " said the yellow mouse while pointing the other side of the cliff.

" How do we put it to the other side? " Asked Twilight thinking in some way of grabbing the .

" Duh, flying of course " Rainbow was flying down and got the another piece of the bridge, and went over, the other could not see hardly anything for a few moments, when the fog disappeared, they could see rainbow dash tying the bridge, but behind she could see three strange ponies, everyone thought they were harmless, until sonic see that they approached very fast behind rainbow dash.

" Rainbow, behind you! "

" huh? " Said Rainbow Dash confused about the yell, Sonic ran hastily, jumping the entire cost, and gave a tremendous kick to one of the ponies, doing this make him go backwards, colliding with the other ponies, and then these fell, but they get up rapidly.

" **RATS, AND WHO ARE YOU?!** "

" I would say the same thing to you, who are you and why you want to attack rainbow dash in the back. "

" what!, is that true? " Asked Rainbow Dash angrily.

" **DON'T BELIEVE THIS INSOLENT HEDGEHOG, IS HE WHO IS LYING** "

" Huh? " the two said being confused about everything.

" **DO YOU THINK HE IS YOUR FRIEND?, TELL ME, HAVE YOU GOTTEN ALONG WELL DURING ALL THIS TIME?, NO?, THEN WHY BELIEVE THIS HEDGEHOG, HE IS NOT YOUR FRIEND, BUT WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS RAINBOW, WE NEVER GONNA DAMAGE YOU LIKE THIS HEDGEHOG SAY,SO WE ASK YOU AGAIN,YOU WILL JOIN US?** " Rainbow Dash has many questions in his head, but she finally got an answer.

" I ... not gonna go ... "

" ... WHAT?!. "

" I said no!, he is my friend, i know we always discuss, but that didn't means we never have good times, he and his friends helped a lot my friends, so now they ARE my friends, and if i have to join and leave my friends, then forget it!." The ponies were seeing rainbow angry.

" **BAD ANSWER! **" The ponies began to approach to rainbow, but before they reached it, sonic stood in front of she.

" Wait a moment!, you apparently forgot me. " Said Sonic with a cocky smile.

" **HEDGEHOG INSOLENT HEDGEHOG, GET OUT OF THE WAY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES** "

" I will not, she said no, and if you force her to do something she does not want, I will protect her with my life until the end. " The Hedgehog said while still standing in there.

" **...GRRRRR, OK, BUT YOU'RE GONNA JOIN US SOMEDAY RAINBOW DASH.** " Then the ponies disappeared.

" ... *fiu*, Apparently they went out without a fight, that was luck, jeje. " Said Sonic feeling like he's gonna fall.

" Yes, apparently they were afraid of us, hehe. " Rainbow Dash and Sonic laugh for a little, and then they were there for some silent seconds, until Sonic break the silence.

" Soo... You really need to tie the bridge, so the others can pass. "

" Oh, yeah!, wait for me here " Rainbow Dash went flying towards the hill, then she started to tie the bridge, thinking: "_{ it's just me or sonic said he gonna protect me, also he risk to being hit, and he also is very handsome}_ " Rainbow Dash Blushed a little. "_{BUT WHAT IN EQUESTRIA I'M THINKING, I JUST WANT SONIC AS A FRIEND... right?}_ " she stopped his thoughts when she finished tying the bridge, and saw her friends came to see if she and Sonic were OK.

" Rainbow!, Are you ok? " Asked the purple unicorn worried.

" Yes, i'm fine. " Said Rainbow Dash while doing some air tricks, proving that she is okey.

" What about you Sonic? " Asked Mario not being worried, knowing that he can defend himself.

" Heh, without a scratch, my friend " Responded Sonic while stretching, proving that he is better than okey.

" What happened here?. "Asked Twilight confused.

" Some ponies called Shadowbolts wanted me to join them, but I could not leave my friends alone. " Twilight smiled when she hear that.

" Wait a moment, Sonic why you jumped here? "

" Apparently these Shadowbolts wanted Rainbow Dash to join them by force, but luckily i could protect her before they do something really bad. " Mario and Twilight smiled at Sonic after hearing that.

" Is good to know that you are well, it seems we already are here, inside should be the elements of harmony, we must go fast. " Everybody enter the destroyed castle, seeing 6 balls in an old pedestal.

" Wow, are these the elements of harmony? " Asked Mario, not noticing a shadow begin.

" Yes, these should b- " Before they heard more, the boys were beaten in the back, leaving them unconscious.

* * *

**SOME TIME LATER**

The boys woke up in the same place where they are.

"Auch, be unconscious is apparently something common in us " Said Mario half joking and half angry.

" Hey, where are the girls!? " Asked Kirby confused, the boys heard a big explosion and a brightness in one part of the castle.

"Quick, we need to going there! " Link yelled making the boys to begin to ran, when they reached to the castle part where the explosion was heard, they see the ponies talking, each one had a necklace with a crystal in the form of is cutie mark, except for twilight, as she had a tiara which had its cutie mark on the front of her.

" WOAH!" everybody said, calling the attentions of the ponies.

" Cute necklaces " Compliment Mario.

" Cute tiara " Compliment Kirby.

" Cute ... this ... I do not know. " Try to compliment Sonic, but fail.

" Hello guys!, we finally founds the elements- "

" **HAHAHAHA **"

" Huh? " everybody heard a laugh, making the ponies surprised and scared, from a pile of smoke it could see a tall black and blue alicorn with a dark armor and a mane like the night.

" **YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU DEFEAT THE GREAT NIGHTMARE MOON WITH THOSE TOYS?.** "

" Eh... Twilight, what is happening? " asked the plumber that was a little lost.

" This... this is not happening, it was supposed than with the elements we would win, this is wrong, very wrong " Said Twilight getting a panic attack, Mario just watch worried.

" OK, this is weird. " Said Kirby while being hugged from a scared Pinkie Pie.

" **ENOUGH, IT'S TIME TO SEND EVERYONE TO THE MOON. **" Nightmare Moon approached the ponies, which were afraid of what gonna happen now, but apparently the guys were in his way.

" **WELL, WELL, WELL, LOOK WHAT WE GOT HERE, APPARENTLY ALL OF YOU WANT TO BE PUNISHED FIRST,RIGHT?. **"

" You're not gonna come any closer, and you gonna do nothing to our friends. " Said Mario while he and his friends were standing in front of the scared girls.

"** * PFFF * FRIENDS, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT THEY ARE YOUR FRIENDS?.** "

" They are our friends because they have supported us, helped us, and above all, have given us their friendship, nothing will stop us to defend them from you, because they are really our friends. " out of nowhere, the 5 heroes began to levitate and shine.

" **WHAT THE-? **"

applejack: " Twilight, what is happening? " Asked a confused Applejack, while Twilight just gasped.

" This can not be true... the legends were true!."

" What are you talking, twilight?. " Rainbow Dash was confused too.

" According to a legend, in addition to the elements of harmony, there were five guards who protected the elements, and each guardian had another element, and apparently, the guys have that elements. " Twilight explained while everypony heard.

" And what are those other elements, darling? " asked Rarity starting to get everything.

" First was the guardian of Hope, which apparently is Pikachu, he always had hope on his friends, besides that he had hope in kirby when everyone thought that he wasn't going to make it. " Pikachu stop to shine to show that he had two bracelets, each one had a diamond shaped pokeballs and there was a yellow aura around him.

" Then was the guardian of Happiness, which is Kirby, since it always is happy in his life, and makes others happy, like the spider we saw in the forest. " Kirby Stop to shine to show that he also had two bracelets, each one had a diamond shaped like a warp star and there was a pink aura around him.

" Then was the guardian of Forgiveness, which is Link, he as always gives a second chance to their opponents and enemies, like the soulteeths that he saved from death, knowing it could hurt him or worse." Link stop to shine to show that he also had two bracelets, each one had a diamond shaped like a Triforce and there was a green aura around him.

" Then was the guardian of Protection, which is Sonic, since he protects their friends to death, like Rainbow Dash with the Shadowbolts. " Sonic stop to shine to show that he also had two bracelets, each one had a diamond shaped like a silhouette of his face and there was a blue aura around him.

" And finally, there was the most important guardian, who is Mario, since he show his friendship for us, he is the guardian of Friendship " Mario stop to shine to show that now there was a golden crown in his head, the crown had a diamond shaped like a yellow star (with black eyes) in the middle, and a red aura was around him.

" **...* BUY SOME APPLES*** " All the guardians threw a ray with the color of their auras into nightmare moon, causing it to fall.

" **NOOOOOOOOOO** " then, everything went white.

* * *

All the guys were now in a room, in the room there was Sonic and Mario in a bed, while Kirby, Pikachu and Link were each one in the floor with an inflatable bed. Everyone wake up, Mario and Sonic were face to face in bed, they went silent during some minutes before scream. Kirby, Link and Pikachu heard Mario and Sonic scream, confused about why they were in bed together, and also where are they.

" Why are you so close to me!. " Mario and Sonic yelled to each other, and the door that was in the room was opened, revealing twilight.

" What is happening boys, is there anything wrong?. " Asked Twilight confused to why they were screaming.

" Of course there is something wrong, why i am next to Mario in a bed!?. " Asked Sonic feeling like hes gonna faint again.

" Oh, is because we had to bring you here because all of you fainted. "

" Fainted?, what happened in that castle?. " Asked Link now confused about what happened back there.

" Well, i would explain you now, but it would be better if Princess Celestia explain everything to all of you. "

" Who?. " all the heroes asked.

" Just follow me. " The guys followed twilight down the stairs, coming to a living room, which looked like a large library, they got outside watching a large crowd of ponies celebrating, the whole place was decorated, needless to say that when they saw the boys, they got scared and moved away a little, but their faces seemed more curious than scared, Twilight and the boys arrived where his other pony friends were, but something different is that now they were accompanied by a very big white pony with wings and a horn, with a very colorful mane.

" Guys, i want to introduce you to Princess Celestia. " When twilight ended, all of the guys were now bowing at the presence of the princess, well, except for Kirby, since he has no knees, he fall, planting his face to the floor.

" ...Ouch, that hurt my pride more than my body. "

" Pfff, HAHAHA " Suddenly, sonic fall, planting his face to the floor " ...Why this keeps happening?. "

" It's ok, it's not necessary to kneel. " The boys stood up after hearing the princess talk. " Let me introduce myself, I'm the Princess Celestia, princess of equestria , and could all of you tell me who you are and where you come from if not too much trouble. "

" Eh... Sure!, no problem, my name is Mario and i live in the Mushroom Kingdom. "

" My name is Sonic and i live in Mobius. "

" My name is Kirby and i live in Pop Star. "

" My name is Link and i live in Hyrule. "

" My name is Pikachu and i live in the Pokemon World. "

" Mmh... Those are rare names, i don't recall ever heard any of those places. " That words make the guys panic and said _Huh?!_. " If i might ask, how did all of you got here?. " The boys began to think, until they remembered.

" We were brought by bright lights. "

" Bright lights? " The mane 6 asked, they all were confused.

" Mmh... maybe what you saw were no lights. " Said the princess of the sun, now making the guys confused.

" Then what were they? " Asked Link without getting nothing.

" Dimensional portals... " Everybody and everypony said a confused _Eh?!. _" Apparently someone made a portal from their worlds to equestria. "

" but who?, and how do we return to our homes? " Asked Mario a little worried about everybody.

" I'm afraid I do not have the answers to those questions, but I'll try to find information, in the meantime, perhaps you should stay here in ponyville. " Suggested the princess, the guys thinked for a second, until they all shrugged.

" Well, I think is a brilliant idea " Then, the boys saw a pony that looked like Celestia, but she was dark blue and had a light blue mane. The guys yelled and then they hid in a table that was near.

" There is nothing to fear, my little sister luna will not do you any harm. " said the princess of the sun with a calm tone.

" seriously?. " Asked Mario getting his head out of the table.

" Sister?. " Said Sonic incredulous, while he and the other guys were getting their head out of the table.

" I... i wanted to apologize for beating you in the head while listening to Twilight and everything bad that i did. "

" it was you? " Asked Link surprised.

" That does not surprise me " said Sonic unimpressed.

" Maybe because she was bad before, but now it seems more good, I forgive her " Said Kirby while getting out of the table.

" I like her, so I also forgive her. " Said Pikachu while getting out of the table.

" You already know my answer. " Said Link while getting out of the table too.

" ...Well, apparently she looks nicer, soo... i also forgive her. " said Sonic while getting out of the table.

"It seems that we all are agree that we forgive you. " said Mario while getting out of the table, then Luna strongly hug the guys when they already left the table.

" Yes!, thank you!, thank you!, thank you!. "

" It's ... nothing ... but ... you might let us go ... because ... we cannot ... breathe!. " Said Mario while getting red.

" ups, sorry. "

" It doesn't really matter. " Said Sonic while stretching, after that, celestia saw that twilight was sad.

" Why so sad my faithful student, aren't you happy that equestria his well, and return to your studies in Canterlot?. "

" That's why, when I understood how beautiful it is to have my friends, I leave them all." What Twilight said make her friends to see her sad, the boys were seen also a little sad.

" ...Spike take a note " Out of nowhere a purple and green baby dragon appeared with a pen and a clean parchment " I, Princess Celestia, decree today that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle has a new mission to equestria, she should continue studying the magic of friendship, she should report me his findings from his new home in ponyville "

The friends of Twilight hugged her happily, and the guys looked happy the scene.

" Princess Celestia, thanks, i will study more intensely " Everyone was screaming with joy, the camera moves away, until it reaches a point where all ponyville can see, suddenly Kirby appeared and look the camera.

" You know what?, It seems that we will have many adventures, don't you think? " Pinkie Pie also appear.

" I'm gonna say... yes " then, the both laughed.

* * *

**IS THIS THE END OF THIS ADVENTURE? THE ANSWER IS OBVIOUSLY NO**

**THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING OF THE ADVENTURE**

**DO YOU WANT MORE?**

**THEN DO NOT MISS THE NEXT CHAPTER TITLED**

* * *

**MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC**

**SOME STRANGE FRIENDS**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**TICKET MASTER**

* * *

_**P.D.:**_

_**INKWELL**_

_**I'M NOT ANGRY, AFTER ALL, IT'S MY FAULT ... NAH, I BLAME GOOGLE TRADUCTOR, IT'S MORE EASY, BUT SERIOUSLY, DON'T BE SAD, I'M TRYING TO IMPROVE MY ENGLISH, SO ... YEAH, I'M NOT REALLY ANGRY TO ANYONE THAT SAID MY ENGLISH IS BAD.**_


	4. CHAPTER 1

**MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC:**

**SOME STRANGE FRIENDS**

**CHAPTER 1: **

**TICKET MASTER - ****MARIO IS INVITED TOO?**

* * *

In the apple orchard of Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack and Twilight were carrying apples, with Spike on his back looking for apples in the basket of twilight, while Mario, Sonic and Link are carrying apples in baskets, they were all talking while walking.

" No, nope, nope... "

" Thank you kindly, Twilight and you three too, for helping me. I bet Big Macintosh I could get all these Golden Delicious in the barn by lunchtime. If I win, he's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of Granny's girdles. " Applejack chuckle at the thought of Big Macintosh doing something soo embarrassing.

" No problem at all, Applejack. I'm glad the goal is lunchtime. All this hard work is making me hungry. "

" I know, right?. " Spike threw an apple at the head of twilight, to which she looked at him a little angry.

" Well, in fact, I'm pretty hungry. " Said Mario while trying not to drop the 4 basket full of apples that he was carrying.

" Yeah, me too, but it is a little sad that the only thing to eat here are vegetarian stuff. " Sonic stick his tongue out in disgust.

" Well, at least there are fruits, Sonic. " Link reply to Sonic while

" Yes, but is not the same, i really want a piece of me- "

Mario and Link covered Sonic mouth, dropping the apples baskets, Twilight stop for a minute and look at the boys.

" What was that, boys?. "

" NOTHING!. " The two heroes shout, confusing Twilight, Spike and Applejack.

" Ok?. " Replied Twilight, starting to walk again with Applejack, while Mario and Link uncovered Sonic mouth.

" Sonic, remember that almost everything is different here. " Said mario while picking up the apples that he drop.

" Yes, better not say that word or anything that has to do with it, got it?. " Said link seriously, with a serious face... carrying serious apples in a serious basket.

" Ok, ok... it's not like i'm gonna make the world end, or something similar. " Sonic said, starting to walk again, Twilight turned his head to see the guys.

" You guys are weird. "

" Said the magical talking pony. " Before Twilight was able to reply to Mario, her stomach began to roar, making her blush, and began to laugh nervously.

" Eh, I guess we better get some food."

Spike began looking more in the apple basket. " Nope, worm, a-ha! " Twilight saw that Spike found a delicious and good looking apple, making her lick her own lips.

"Oh Spike, that looks delicious." Without even thinking, Spike put the whole apple in his mouth, splashing a bit of it at Twilight and Mario.

" SPIKE!. " The two yelled to the little dragon, he swallowed the apple, starting to see the angry pony and plumber.

" ...What?. "

" I thought you were a dragon, not a pig " Link joked.

Suddenly, Spike burp green fire, which was transformed into a scroll.

" It's a letter from Princess Celestia. "

" Wow "

" Why so surprised?" Applejack talked to Sonic, who was right now a little confused. "you have never seen a letter?. "

" Yeah, but i never have seen a talking dragon burp a letter with green fire. "

" Well, i'm talking to a big blue hedgehog that can run more fast than a average pony. " Applejack joked, Sonic just deadpanned and say: "Touché."

Spike take the scroll, clear his throat a bit, then he opened the scroll and said:

" Hear ye, hear ye. Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria, is pleased to announce The Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot, on the 21st day of-"

" JUST GET TO THE POINT! " Spike was scared to hear the cry of Sonic.

" Ok!,ok!, yadda yadda yadda, cordially extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle plus one guest." When Spike ended, the girls looked surprised and they Gasped, while the boys looked confused (Minus Spike)."

"The Grand Galloping Gala!."

* * *

**PLEASE, INSERT HERE MLP FIM OPENING, THANKS.**

* * *

" The Grand Galloping Gala! " Twilight and Applejack were celebrating joyously, while the boys were still confused, Spike stuck out his tongue as disgust, and belch again, but the fire turned into four golden tickets, and also another scroll.

" Hey, look, the tickets ... wait, there are four tickets "

" Four?, i thought that the letter stated that only two were going to the gala " say a confused Applejack.

" Perhaps another letter to clarify that this " said Link while he grabbed the other letter and read for himself, when he ended, he said. " This letter says the same than the other, but is written to someone else. " the two colorful ponies gasped.

" We must give the letter with the tickets! " said Twilight feeling sorry for the pony.

" And for who are the other tickets? " Sonic was curious about the pony, hoping it was not one of those eccentric millionaire.

" according here says "cordially extends an invitation to Mario plus one guest." " when link ended talking, everybody was surprised, especially Mario, who only can say one thing. "... uh?. "

" Well, it look like you're also gonna go, Mario, lucky you" Twilight giggle, she was pleased that celestia not forget about his friends of another world.

" Apparently... I have only one question. "

" What it is? "

" What is The Grand Galloping Gala?. " said mario confused. " I also would like to know the answer. " Sonic added himself in the conversation. " And me " Link too added himself in the talk.

" Oh, right, I forgot all of you were new to equestria. " Twilight cough a little, ashamed that she forgot something so important. " The Grand Galloping Gala is a special event held in Canterlot, none of you have never been to a gala? "

" No... well, yes if you count the times that Princess Peach have invited me to her castle. " Mario said, thinking about the Princess. " Nope, never " Sonic replied with a negative answer. " No, I do not, you've gone to the gala, Twilight?. " asked Link curios about the answer.

" No, I have never gone to the gala, have you Spike? "

" No, and i plan to keep it that way, i don't want any of that girly frilly frou-frou nonsense. "

" Aw, come on Spike, a dance would be nice. "

" Nice?, it's a heap good more than just nice. " Applejack happily enter the conversation.

" What do you mean? " Asked the blue hedgehog a little confused.

" Well Sonic, I'd love to go. "

* * *

**Land sakes, if I had an apple stand set up, ponies would be chowin' our tasty vittles 'til the cows came home. Do you have any idea how much business I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres? Why, with all that money, we could do a heap of fixin' up 'round here. We could replace that saggy old roof, and Big Macintosh could replace that saggy old plow, and Granny Smith could replace that saggy old hip. **

* * *

" Why, I'd give my left hind leg to go to that gala. " When Applejack ended, Twilight walk near her orange friend.

" Oh, well in that case, would you like to- " Before she was able to end, everyone heard a scream, and out of nowhere, a certain pony with a rainbow mane fall over Applejack and Twilight, the two ponies ended on the floor while the blue pony was above the two, and the apples flew everywhere, luckily, the boys were unharmed in this event.

" Are we talking about The Grand Galloping Gala? " Rainbow dash say excited, not paying attention to the confused boys.

" What the shock? " Sonic say confused, but then smiled. "... hehe, you understand, right? she work controlling the weather, and i said- "

" Sonic, shut up, please. " Mario said helping the two ponies to stand up and feeling like he lost -10 of intelligence.

"Rainbow Dash. You told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples. What were you busy doing? Spyin'? " Rainbow Dash turn to the angry pony, and replied.

" No, i was busy... " they all watched that above everypony, in a tree branch, there was a pillow and a blanket " Napping. "

" ...I hope that the trees don't rot thanks to you -mana-. " Sonic joked a little, but the rainbow mane pony just ignored him, and she fly close to Twilight face.

" and I just happened to hear that you have an extra ticket? "

" Yeah, but- "

" YES! " Rainbow Dash did some stunts in the air and then she got back down in the floor. " This is so awesome. The Wonderbolts perform at The Grand Galloping Gala every year. I can see it now. "

* * *

**Everyone would be watching the sky. Their eyes riveted on The Wonderbolts, but then i would fly Rainbow Dash!, i would draw their attention with my Super Speed Strut, then, I would mesmerize 'em with my Fantastic Filly Flash, and for my grand finale, The Buccaneer Blaze! The ponies would go wild!, the Wonderbolts would insist that my signature moves be incorporated into their routine, and then welcome me as their newest member.**

* * *

" Don't you see, Twilight? "

" Hey Mario, who are the Wonderbolts? " Sonic asked at Mario, whispering.

" Twilight tell me about them, they are like the Blue Angels in pony version. "

" Oh, I get it " Sonic give to Mario a thumb up.

" This could be my one chance to show 'em my stuff. " Rainbow Dash was really close of Twilight's face " You gotta take me!. " Rainbow Dash suddenly went back, as Applejack made her too come near of her, tail pulling her, then the two ponies begin to discuss the about the extra ticket of Twilight, while Twilight and Spike tried to calm down the two girls, the boys watch, not impressed, the ponies arguing.

" ... Any of you feel like going for something sweet " say the blue hedgehog

" Me " The two other friends replied, the boys started to walk toward the village, leaving behind the ponies fighting over the extra ticket of twilight, Mario took his ticket, just in case.

* * *

Elsewhere in ponyville, Kirby and Pikachu walked through the village, talking about unimportant things.

" -And then he said to me that Candied Island not exist!, could you believe it?, that guy sure need to get more adventurous and be less depressing. " Said Kirby feeling a little sorry for the guy.

" ...I know what he said, because i am that guy!. " Replied Pikachu, feeling angry and annoying at the puffball.

" Wait, what is that?. " Said Kirby looking at something in the sky, ignoring the answer and making pikachu more angry, but then, the yellow mouse pass his rage and start to check the sky, everypony saw that Princess Celestia and her sister, Princess Luna were coming in their carriage, landing where Kirby and Pikachu were standing, when the princesses get off the carriage, everypony bow at the princess... well, except Kirby.

" kirby, why you're not bowing?. "

" I would do it... if i had knees. " Kirby respond to Pikachu while moving one of his feet up.

" Oh, right. "

" Kirby, Pikachu, We need to talk. " said Celestia with a calming voice.

" we will end our relationship?. " Kirby replied, that answer make feel a very uncomfortable silence in the air.

" ... what?. " Celestia said confused.

" What?. " said Princess Luna and Pikachu both confused and surprised.

" 10 watts... I mean, what?. " Kirby said confused too... even if he was the puffball that said it, all ponies who saw the scene began to murmur things like " Celestia and Kirby are in love? " and " What? ", there was much until Princess Celestia did something that many would not expect.

" SILENCE! " All ponies quickly quieted, it is unusual to see Princess Celestia use the Royal Canterlot Voice, after that, Celestia just coughed and calmed down. " is something else, just get on the carriage. "

" Were not going to wait for the others?. " Asked the yellow mouse confused.

" There is not much time, quick, to the Batmobile!." Luna said quickly with a smile, making everybody seeing her in silence. "... What?, i always wanted to said that. "

" ... Let's just go. " The Princess Celestia said a little annoyed, then, the Princesses, Kirby and Pikachu jumped into the carriage and flew away from the place.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mario, Sonic and Link were chatting about something when the two saw Twilight and Spike sitting at a table in what looked like a restaurant, in the table were one daffodil and daisy sandwich and one order of hay fries.

" Hey Twilight. "

" I CAN'T DECIDE! "

" MAMA MIA! " Mario, scared and surprised, fell to the ground .

" What the hell is wrong with you?, You almost kill me! " all the ponies turned to look frightened about what Mario said. "... Of scare. " when the ponies heard this, they calmed down and continued eating their food, while Sonic was laughing.

" haha, that was soo funny! " Suddenly, Sonic fall, planting his face to the floor... again.

"... Aren't you sure that your shoes have a secret device that make you fall?. "

" What kind of question is that? " Said Sonic getting up of the floor.

" Sonic is right, what you just said sound like Kirby. " Said Spike weirded out about the question too, Link just was silent for 5 second and then he snapped. " I think you're right, i need a psychologist and fast. "

Mario deadpanned at the boys, making the boys shut up, Mario just sigh.

" Whatever, Twilight, you just yelled at me, what is wrong?. " asked Mario worried about his purple friend, Twilight just blush with embarrassment.

" Mario, sorry, but... do you all remember the golden tickets?. " asked Twilight, still embarrassed.

" Yes, Rainbow Dash was soo excited and craaaaazy for that. " Sonic joked, not expecting an answer,

" Hey, Who are you calling crazy, shoddy hedgehog!?. "

" Uh?... i thought heard a pegasus with anger issues and a ridiculous name. " Sonic still joked, knowing that he's gonna get a response.

" Do you want me to get down of here and hit you like a rag doll?! " When the pegasus ended to talk, they all watch up to see Rainbow Dash inside a hole that was in a great storm clouds.

" Hi Rainbow Dash, how you doing? " Asked Link both calm and confused.

" Hey Link, everything has gone very well, thanks for asking. " Answer the blue pegasus happily.

" Rainbow, you're not trying to get extra consideration for the extra ticket by doing me extra special favors, are you?. "

" What?, no no no, of course not... i'm doing mario extra special favors. "

" What!? " Yelled Twilight surprised about that.

" What? " Said Mario, Spike and Link, they were soo confused.

" 20 watts... I mean, what?. " Said Sonic surprised.

" What you've heard, i have see that Twilight was very upset about the ticket problem, so i decided to do the right thing and go for the golden ticket of Mario, Twilight will not have to worry about giving me the ticket to me and I get the extra ticket that Mario have, is the most perfect secret plan in equestria!. " Yelled Rainbow Dash happy thinking about her perfect plan.

" Except that now is no longer a secret, silly. " replied Sonic not impressed.

" What did you say?!, if you weren't so cute, i could punch you one hundred time in the face!. "

" oh, yeah!, well- wait, what was that last thing you said? "

" ... Eh... " Rainbow Dash was blushing. " ...Goodbye. " everypony saw that Rainbow Dash closed the hole quickly, causing the rain to get wet Mario, Link, Spike, Sonic, Twilight and Twilight sandwich. Twilight was just sitting here with her mane wet and unamused about her wet sandwich, the guys were trying to resist laughing, but they ended up laughing anyway.

" ...I hate all of you so much right now " Twilight was still unamused. "...I wonder where are Kirby and Pikachu ?. "

* * *

In the everfree forest, Kirby, Pikachu and the princess were walking in the dark forest.

" Are we there yet? "

" no... " answer the yellow mouse annoyed.

" Are we there yet ? "

" no... " answer a annoyed Princess Of The Moon.

" Are w- " the princess celestia glare at Kirby, she was annoyed too, and even if she is always calm, there were limits.

" ...What are we searching? " that question calm everybody up.

" Yeah princess, you haven't say anything in all the trip. "

" Don't worry, I will tell you there. " When the Princess Of The Sun ended to talk, everybody shut up for the rest of the trip, they walk like 1 hour until they arrived the forest limit, Kirby and Pikachu see a old village in ruins.

" ...Pikachu, are you seeing what I'm seeing?. "

" Yes... " the mouse was very curious about what they were seeing.

" ...What a great tree bark. " Kirby touch a tree that was in the opposite direction of the village.

" ...Princess, you have some spell that make a stupid puffball smart? "

" If i had that spell, i could already use it in the trip. " Answer the annoyed princess, Pikachu only sigh.

" Whatever, what is this place ?. "

" Is a old village called -The Forgotten Area- is a great secret that only my sister and me know. " answer Princess Luna while watching the old village.

" Yes, we found the village when we were fillies. " Added Princess Celestia.

" Wow, a past memory of princess celestia, wait a minute. " kirby made appear out of nowhere a pot of popcorn " i'm ready. "

" ... where did he found that ? " asked the princess of the moon dumbstruck.

" Don't ask, hey kirby, give me something. "

" Excuse Me!, can i begin the story now?." Princess Celestia asked, the three nodded with popcorn in their mounts. " Very good, everything started when-"

* * *

**FLASHBACK TIME**

In the Canterlot Castle, the princesses in filly age are driving around the castle in a shopping cart, running and Knocking over many guards.

" Wee, Tia, more fast! " yelled happily the little princess of the moon.

" Of course, Luna! " answer the princess of the sun while driving the shopping cart, some guards were running and trying to catch the princess, but without success.

" HA!, you never catch us alive! "

" What?!. " Luna scream scared at her sister.

" Eh... you never catch us!" Celestia tried to rephrase his yell of victory.

" eh... Tia?. "

" Yes, Luna? " Luna point in front of they, and Celestia saw that they were going directly to a window. " Uh-oh." Celestia tried to stop the shopping cart, but it was all in vain, the two were flying out of the castle while screaming, and they ended up landing in the Everfree Forest.

* * *

" Then we trot for 1 hour and we ended here. " Princess Celestia ended her Flashback.

" ... Cool story Princess, but- "

" The story lacked robots and explosions!." Kirby interfered in the response of Pikachu, making him annoyed.

" ... what does this have to do with us? " Asked the yellow mouse trying to ignore Kirby.

" Well... when we were here yesterday, we saw a bright light in there " The two boys got serious when they heard -bright light- from the Princess Celestia mouth. " So, we wanted to you two enter the village and see what it is. "

" Wait, only us? "

" We cannot enter, there is a invisible magic barrier that repel everypony... " Princess Celestia say while trying to enter the village with one hoof, but something make her no able to enter. " ... but not everybody. "

The two boys looked at each other, and they nodded at the Princesses. " Were going. "

" Good, just be careful, the road can be very dangerous after here. " The two nodded and tried to pass the barrier, and they made it!.

" Do you think they gonna come back safe, sister? " Luna asked while the two watched the puffball and mouse enter the village, then, Celestia watched Luna, remembering how the guards of friendship and the elements of harmony saved her sister for going nightmare moon forever. "... Yes, i know."

* * *

In ponyville, in Carrousel Boutique, Twilight was still wet, so she shake himself, cleaning her mane and fur, she smiled, but then she see that while cleaning, she make Rarity, Mario, Link and Sonic wet, Twilight only laugh a little, and felt ashamed. " oops, sorry. "

" Oh no, it's quite alright, after all, we are... the best of friends, are we not?, and you know what the best of friends do? " Asked Rarity smiling, twilight was just confused, and the boys were just cleaning himselfs with towels that Rarity have they.

" Uh..."

" Makeovers! " Rarity move something to obstruct the view of the boys.

" You're already naked! " Sonic yell at the ponies, but they ignored him.

" Ugh, Rarity, ow, this really isn't fixing it. I mean, thank you but, ooh, that's too tight. " yelled Twilight while the boys only looked things flying, at the end, Rarity move out the obstruction and the guys see that Twilight now was dressing a pretty dress. " There, oh, you're simply darling. "

" Uh, yeah, it is kinda pretty, isn't it Mario?. " Asked happily Twilight to Mario.

" Why are you asking me?. " Replied the red plumber confused, to which Twilight just blushed and said " I just wanted a opinion. "

" Oh, Mario!, you want a suit for The Grand Galloping Gala too, right? " The question of Rarity transport Twilight back to reality.

" Wait, the Grand- " Then, Twilight snapped " I see what's going on, you're just buttering me and Mario up so we can give you our extra ticket, well it's not gonna work, you're going to have to wait for my and Mario decision just like everyone else, now if you'll excuse us, i've been trying all day just to get some lunch. " Twilight said while undressing the dress and trotting to the door while the guys were just stood in here.

" Did somepony say lunch? " Applejack head appeared from the outside the door and pushed Twilight out, leaving a 3 confused boys and a unamused baby dragon inside Carrousel Boutique.

" ... Why can we have a day in peace? " asked the purple dragon to the world.

" Maybe the world hate us. "

* * *

In the Old Village, Kirby and Pikachu were going under a subterranean passage that Kirby found while doing the macarena inside a house.

" This place give me the creeps "

" Well, this place give me a UNDERwhelming sentiment... wanna hear a cooking TALE?!. " Said Kirby excited while getting out of nowhere a book of -How to make spaghetti-, the surprise make both Kirby and Pikachu trip and fall all the stairs down.

" ... I hate you and your four wall breaking references. " Said Pikachu in the floor annoyed.

" Hey!, at least where at the end of the stairs. " Kirby respond still in the floor, the two get up of the floor and started to walk again, they walked until reach a weird room, the room was old and there were candles everywhere, and in the middle there was a book, the two walked cautiously, grabbed the book, and see the title.

" -The Secret Of The Crystal Mirror?- "

" Oh, it that the one with Alice?"

"... You're thinking about another book " Said Pikachu non impressed about the ignorance and innocence of Kirby, then, everything began to fall apart. " Let's get out of here! " The two boys began to run fast, running in the stairs, and evading every falling rock block, at the end, they reached outside and run in the princesses direction while everything was destroying himself, luckily, they reached where Celestia and Luna were standing, perplexed of the destruction of the old village, the princesses only watched the boys.

" So... we can go home now? " Asked the puffball with the book in his hands.

* * *

Twilight, Spike and Mario were walking back to Twilight home (Golden Oak Library.), Link left the group to talk to Applejack, and Sonic left to search and annoy Rainbow Dash just for fun.

" Ugh, I never thought being showered with favors would be so aggravating. "

" Well, see it in a positive way, at least all the town is not in this. " Replied Mario, being responded with a unamused glare of Twilight. Twilight just sigh and open the door of the library, to which surprise, there was a lot of animal cleaning the library with a certain shy pegasus.

" Wow... what a party animal, haha... " Spike laugh at Mario joke... Twilight no, she just watch Mario with a silent glare, and then she continued seeing the animals and the yellow pegasus, Fluttershy notice the little group.

" Oh, well, hello Twilight, Mario and Spike, I hope you don't mind, but we're all doing a little spring cleaning for you. "

" Eh... Fluttershy, it's summer " Said Mario while touching with his finger a calendar in the wall.

" Oh, well, better late than never, right? It was Angel's idea. " A white bunnie was mixing up some vegetal in a bow.

" You're not doing this for the ticket, are you?. "

" She is getting more intelligent. " Whisper the red plumber to Spike, the little dragon just let a little chuckle.

" Oh no, i'm doing this because you're my very best friend, right Angel?. " Asked the shy pegasus to the bunnie, he just watched her with a serious glare. " Oh, yes, we are just doing this for the ticket. "

The white bunny offer her the bow of vegetables that he make, she almost give up in the tentation, but recover in time.

" No, no, no! Well, this was all very nice of you and Angel, but I'm not accepting any extra favors until I've made my final decision, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave. " when he ended, she was dragged outside by ponies yelling _Surprise_, leaving a confused Mario and Spike, they leave, seeing Twilight talking to Pinkie Pie and some ponies.

" Pinkie Pie?. "

" Me!, hi Mario!. " Said the Pink Pony with the always her always happy mod, Mario was to ask what was happening, but Spike dragged his clothes to call his attention.

" Uh... Mario, i have a bad feeling about all this. "

" Oh, Spike, what could possibly go wrong?. "

* * *

Some time later, everypony in ponyville was chasing for our red plumber and purple unicorn, all thanks to pinkie pie, our heroes were running for all ponyville, Spike was sitting in the back of Twilight.

" Don't say anything. " Mario said knowing what Spike was gonna say.

" Were like a rattus being chased with a Felis Catus. " Twilight and Spike watch Mario with a confused look. " ... what?, i like to read the dictionary to sound more cool. "

" I know!, we need to separate!, now!. " said Twilight running to the left, while Mario was running to the opposite direction, he run until entering Sugarcube Corner, seeing all his friends in there, sitting in a table.

" Hi Mario!, what are you doing?. " Asked Kirby while eating some cupcakes

" Running for my life. "

" Sound fun. " said the pink puffball, Mario just sigh finished.

" what is that? " asked Pikachu intrigued for that golden thing he had in his right hand.

" Duh, is obviously hands! " the yellow mouse glare Kirby. " ...I wish i had hands. " all the guys just sighed.

" Mario, tell us what happen. "

" Well... "

* * *

After a short explanation, Mario hide down the table, just to be sure that nobody was chasing him.

" Well, that was impressive "

" The ticket Story? " Asked the yellow mouse.

" Eh?... ah, yes, but i was talking more about Spike and his green fire " Said Kirby with stars in his eyes and a new respect to Spike, the boys just sweatdrop at the puffball actions.

" I feel a little sorry for you Mario, i hope you don't feel Weakausted " Said Link

" Is That even a word? "

" What do you think i am, a dictionary?. "

" If i was a dictionary, the words could be more faster ! " Sonic laugh at his own joke, the others just watch him with confused looks. " Haha... yeah, i don't get it either. "

" Just shut up, we need to search for Twilight, maybe she's in danger. " said Mario, the boys nodded and they got up and went to the library, when they arrived, they saw that Twilight extinguished a lamp that was in a window, and closed the window, the boys didn't even realized that it was already night, the boys entered, viewed some things, they went upstairs and saw that twilight stood hugging her friends, and spike aside.

" Eh?, Twilight are you alright?, what happen?. " Asked a confused plumber.

" Oh, nothing important Mario. " responded the happy unicorn.

" Well, were curious about who win the extra ticket. " Asked the blue hedgehog, confusing the boys.

" We are?. "

" yes, WE are. "

" Who?, What ticket?. " Asked a confused puffball.

" Mario didn't' tell you about the tickets? " Applejack was confused too, why Mario haven't tell his friends?.

" Of course I did!, you not remember Kirby? "

" Hmm... "

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

In sugarcube corner, Kirby was thinking: Food, food, food, play, friends, food... did i mention food?, i did?, then food.

* * *

"... Did you talk about food, right? " He asked, every boy in the room did facepalm after they heard the response ( yes, even Spike, he didn't know why, but he did.).

" Count to 10 Pikachu, don't let him beat you. " The yellow mouse said to himself, Suddenly, Spike who was nearby began to make like he was going to vomit.

" Well wallop my withers, Spike. " Applejack said while trotting to Spike. " Isn't that just like a boy?, can't handle the least bit of sentiment. "

" We don't? " asked the yellow mouse.

" Sorry, i'm a handsome guy, not a boy. " said Sonic while posing like a macho, the other boys just snicker, and rainbow dash blushed and snicker too, suddenly, Spike belch green fire, luckily, Applejack crouch while saying_ Whoa Nelly!, _the green fire transform in a scroll.

" A letter from the princess?, that was fast. " said Twilight while watching Mario, who had a confused look.

" YES!, green fire!, so cool " Yelled Kirby happily, Applejack stand up.

" Yeah, not so cool when you're almost toasted by that thing. " said Applejack molest.

" Sorry, can't help it. " Spike said while starting to read the letter of the princess of the sun.

" My faithful student Twilight, why didn't you just say so in the first place? " said Spike and see that with the scroll there was too... " six tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala!. " All the ponies gasped, and the boys just looked surprised.

" Now we can all go!. " all the ponies cheered... except that they soon realised that the boys were not going to the gala, only Mario and one of his friend.

" Oh, right!, i forgot about you guys, hehe... " said Twilight ashamed.

" Not cool... " Said Rainbow Dash a little angry, knowing that Sonic and two friends more had the chance of not going to the gala.

" At Least Mario is safe from going. " Said Rarity Trying to cheer the ponies.

" And 3 aren't going. " Said Applejack with a worried sigh.

" And they're going to be sad... " said Fluttershy making herself sad.

" Aww, my pink-bro can't go? " asked Pinkie Pie sad, Kirby just shrugged.

" Meh, it's not like we have something to do there, right guys. " Kirby said while the other boys were not surprised by his positive attitude, so the other guys nodded in agreement, that at least make the girls less worried, there was a silent breeze for a moment, but something take everypony attention, the rumble of Twilight stomach, she just blush in embarrassment and laugh nervously.

" Wow, i didn't think you seriously we're not going to eat something... " said Mario worried.

" Allow us to treat you to dinner, come on guys, we treat you too. " Said Rarity while she and the girls walked out, while tickets were flying toward each ponie.

" What a great way to apologize, the only thing that can make things better is if something fall in Sonic head. " Rainbow Dash joked while flying outside, Sonic stick his tongue out in Rainbow Dash direction.

" And to celebrate. Come on everyone, the cupcakes are on me. " said Pinkie Pie happily, the last ticket that Spike had flew to Applejack, who trot outside, Spike felt sad.

" How come i don't get a ticket to the gala? "

" I thought you didn't like the gala " Spike yell surprised, he had forgotten that the boys were still here, he burp again another green fire, luckily, Mario crouch.

" Woah!, match out, you almost make me mushroom soup!"

" Oh, sorry. " Spike apologize a little embarrassed, then he saw that it was another letter, he grab it and readed:

" And one for you, Spike. P.S. Can you give these other 3 tickets to Mario, please?, i know he has three other friends more. " Spike grabbed his ticket, and gave the others to mario, and went out laughing like a girl.

" ...So, let's go to The Grand Galloping Gala? " Asked the hedgehog puzzled about all this.

" ...Only if the gala doesn't explote or something... especially if is you the one that make it explote. " answer the plumber with a snarky remark, Sonic just give him a deadly glare, Mario just laugh.

" Better go, the girls shouldn't be far away " all the guys were out, except Kirby and Pikachu.

" So, what happen to the book? " Asked the mouse confused.

" I hide it in a safe place!, we can read it some other day. " said the puffball, the mouse only nodded and run outside, the puffball make use of his 4 wall break powers to look at the reader and said:

" The gala sounds like guaranteed fun, don't you think? " Then, the little pink puffball ran outside.

* * *

**WHAT IS WRITTEN IN THE BOOK?**

**WHAT'S**** GONNA HAPPEN IN THE GALA?**

**DID TWILIGHT EAT SOMETHING?, EVEN IF SHE'S A LITTLE TOO FAT...**

**" HEY!, WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT? "**

**EH... SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER TITLED.**

* * *

**MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC:**

**SOME STRANGE FRIENDS**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**APPLEBUCK SEASON**

* * *

**GOODBYE WORLD!**

**" HEY!, COME BACK HERE YOU BIG MONKEY. "**

**" HEY!, THAT'S MY LINE. "**

* * *

_**HEY, LOOK, I MADE ANOTHER CHAPTER... HURRA?.**_


End file.
